The parents I never had
by fiery red-haired girl
Summary: set in Harry's 5th year. new adventures and BIG surprises
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All charactes belong to J. K. Rowling and bla bla  
  
bla!  
  
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, new adventures and BIG surprises! I suck  
  
at summaries! Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so please, be nice. And please r/r!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two people were walking in a deserted street in London. They stopped in  
  
front of a small house and rang the bell. A man opened the door and went white  
  
when he saw who was there. A dog which was beside him just stared at the two  
  
people. The man, when finally found his voice, said in disbelief:  
  
"Lily??? James??? 


	2. Time for explanations

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh... my... God! This must be a dream!" the man said.  
  
"Remus!" James said and hugged him. Lily hugged him as well.  
  
"But, when? Where? How?  
  
"About an hour ago. At Diagon Alley. We don't know." Lily said. James  
  
looked at the black dog and asked Remus:  
  
"Is that your dog?" Before Remus could answer, the dog barked and  
  
morphed into his human form. In the dog's place there was a man with black hair  
  
staring at Lily and James.  
  
"Oh my God, Sirius!!" Lily screamed. "What happened to you?"  
  
Sirius just stared at them. He couldn't say a single word. 'It's impossible! Lily and  
  
James are dead!' he thought. When he finally got his voice back, he said:  
  
"I can't believe it!!"  
  
"Padfoot! Won't you give your old friends a hug?" James joked with his  
  
armed opened.  
  
"Lily! Prongs! I can't believe it's really you guys!" Sirius hugged them.  
  
They went to the living room and started talking while Remus went to the kitchen to  
  
make some tea. "You guys have no idea how much we've missed you!" said Sirius. "It's been  
  
so long!"  
  
"What date is today?" asked James.  
  
"July 30th, 1995.  
  
"Wow! We've been dead for almost fourteen years!" said Lily. "Did the world  
  
change a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, a little bit." said Sirius. "God, Harry will be so happy when he sees  
  
you two!"  
  
"Harry? You mean, our little Harry??" Lily asked. "Is he alive?"  
  
"Of course! That night when Voldemort attacked you, he tried to kill Harry.  
  
But the curse backfired and hit him. Harry escaped with a scar is his forehead and  
  
Voldemort became something like a smoke. That night made you guys famous.  
  
Made Harry famous. Everybody knows his name. He is the boy who lived!  
  
"Where is he now?" James asked.  
  
"He is at Ron Weasley's house spending the rest of the summer. Ron is one  
  
of Harry's best friends." Said Remus who had just come back from the kitchen.  
  
"And tomorrow is his birthday. He is turning 15.  
  
"Who he lived with all this years?" asked James.  
  
"With Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley." said Remus.  
  
"WHAT???" yelled Lily and James.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM LIVE WITH MY SISTER? ARE YOU TWO  
  
NUTS?? THE DURSLEY HATE MAGIC!! PETUNIA HATED ME!!  
  
"We had to. Dumbledore told me that would be better for Harry to stay away  
  
from the wizarding world because he was too famous." Remus explained.  
  
"What about Sirius? He could've raised Harry!!" James said. "Sirius, you're  
  
his godfather!!  
  
"Actually, James, a lot of things happened after you died. Everybody thought  
  
Sirius was your secret keeper and that he had betrayed you and Lily." Said Remus.  
  
"But Peter was our secret keeper." Said Lily.  
  
"I know, Lils. But to everyone was Sirius. The day after your death, Sirius  
  
met Peter and Peter started yelling that Sirius was a traitor and before Padfoot  
  
could do anything, Peter cut off his finger and blew up a whole street killin six  
  
muggles. After that, he turned into his rat form and ran away. The aurors came and  
  
thought Sirius had blown up the street, killed Peter and the six muggles. Then  
  
Sirius stayed in Askaban for twelve years, until he escaped in Harry's third year in  
  
Hogwarts and we found out that Sirius wasn't guilty of what happened." said  
  
Remus.  
  
"Oh my God, Sirius! How did you survive?" James asked.  
  
"I just kept thinking that I wasn't guilty, but this wasn't a happy memory, with  
  
time it bacame an obcession, so the dementors couldn't take it away from me."  
  
said Sirius. Lily hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. It was that disgusting rat's  
  
fault!" said Lily crying.  
  
"Don't cry, Lils. We're gonna get Wormtail." said Sirius. "I swear we will!"  
  
"What about Harry?" asked James trying to change the subject. "When can  
  
we see him?  
  
"I don't know. I guess we should talk to Dumbledore first." said Remus.  
  
"Ok, then. Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts!" said Sirius grinning. 


	3. Harry's birthday

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Harry woke up on that sunny morning when a pillow hit his head. He put his glasses  
  
on and everything came to focus. Four red heads were standing in front of him. All of the  
  
four Weasleys grinning.  
  
"Get out of bed, sleepyhead!" Ron said pushing Harry's blanket away.  
  
"No. I wanna sleep more!" Harry said putting the pillow in his face.  
  
"Come on, Harry! It's your birthday!" Ginny said.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered. Today it was July 31st, his birthday and he had totally  
  
forgotten about it. He looked to the table next to his bed. There were some cards and  
  
presents.  
  
"Happy birthday, mate!" Fred and George said.  
  
"Thanks, guys."  
  
"Happy birthday, bro!" Ron said hugging his best friend.  
  
"We wish you the best!" Ginny said kissing him on the cheek, making Harry blush a  
  
little.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. Thanks, Ginny. You guys are the best!"  
  
"Open your presents!  
  
Harry got the first card. It was from Sirius.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope you're ok and that you're having a great time with the Weasleys.  
  
I'm fine. I'm staying with Remus. Everything is ok. We don't have any news on Voldemort  
  
yet, but we're after Wormtail. Remus is saying hello to you. I hope you like your present.  
  
Love, Sirius.  
  
Harry opened Sirius' present and a broomstick appeared in his bed. A piece of paper fell  
  
out of it.:  
  
"This is the newest version of the Firebolt. I hope you like it. By the way, why don't you  
  
give your old Firebolt to Ron. Then he could try out for the team this year."  
  
Harry looked at the broom in his bed. It was written in golden letters "Firebolt 2003"  
  
"Harry, does that mean I can have your old Firebolt?" asked Ron jumping up and  
  
down.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, you can."  
  
"Oh, my God! I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he finds out you have a  
  
Firebolt 2003!" Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry got another card. This time was Hermione's.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday, my friend! I hope you like your present. I'm in France with my parents so  
  
I won't be able to go to the Burrow this summer. We can meet at Diagon Alley to buy our  
  
school supplies. Oh, I almost forgot. I am Gryffindor prefect now! I'm so excited! Say hello  
  
to Ron and everybody there. Love, Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a book entitled "The greatest quidditch teams of the world".  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Mione!" whispered Harry.  
  
The next one was a Hogwarts letter with the list of the fifth year's books. The last  
  
card wasn't signed. It just said "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry thought it was weird but  
  
forgot it when Ron called him.  
  
"Come on, Harry! Your other present is downstairs."  
  
They went downstairs and in the living room there was a band held by two fairies  
  
that were always falling because it was too heavy for them. It said "Happy birthday, Harry!  
  
Mrs. Weasley hugged him and the other Weasleys greeted him. Harry was so happy. It was  
  
his first birthday party as far as he could remember. That was the best day of the entire  
  
summer. 


End file.
